The first time
by Laarc
Summary: Because evething in life shall happen. *A scrambled collection of B-V drabbles and short stories*
1. First meeting

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

A/N: Hi there! This fanfiction will be a scrambled collection of B-V short stories, and each one of these small chapters will tell us about a "first time of something". English isn't my first language, so please be patient! Also, xXxLadyColdxXx helped me in the translation process of this fic. She has been a Beta reader for other fics and has also authored DBZ fics.

Hope you enjoy!

*First meeting*

She hated that planet dearly...

Namek...

Honestly... What the hell was Earth's most beautiful and intelligent woman thinking when she decided to travel to space with her friends to pursuit the dragon balls? She had to be crazy...there was no other logic explanation for that.

Or maybe she wasn't thinking at all!

That place was a living nightmare!

As if it wasn't enough that the place was filled with mini versions of Piccolo, there was also a bunch of repulsive aliens that wanted the dragon balls as well. Oh great!

But that wasn't the worst of it, because those same aliens weren't just hideous creatures... they were also very strong and were giving her friends a lot of trouble.

Oh, yes! And talking about her friends... they've abandoned her. Weren't they just awesome friends?

Of course they have been busy fighting against a lot of monsters... but what was it for at least one of them to have stayed with her in that damned dark cave?

Dark... gloomy... muggy... empty... scary...

Yes. Bulma Briefs, the genius and astonishing scientist, was terrified of having to be alone inside that hideous place. Ahh, Kami-sama... What wouldn't she give in order to have some good company at that moment?

"You, wench!" In the midst of the dense darkness, she could hear a manly, husky and threatening voice, that by the way, was very, very close to her, call.

And in the exact moment that Bulma opened her mouth to scream for help, she felt a gloved hand press against her slightly parted lips, silencing for once.

"I know very well that you're hiding the dragon balls somewhere in here! And I want them all!" The terrifying whisper that reached her ears made her shining blue eyes wide in fear and her small and fragile body tremble.

Ahh, Kami-sama... what wouldn't she give in order to be alone once again...


	2. The first growl

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

*The first growl*

Do nails. Done.

Complete shave. Done

Buy a new dress. Done.

Buy new shoes. Done.

Go to the hairdresser. Done.

Look absolutely stunning. Yes! Yes! Yes! Ten thousand times yes!

And Bulma was more than sure that she'd never looked so beautiful in all her life.

Her whole day revolved around the date she and Yamcha would have that night. After all, that wouldn't be just a simple date... that would be THE DATE! Because tonight they will be celebrating ten years together as a couple...

… and she had this feeling that Yamcha would finally ask her to marry him.

Therefore, Bulma had bought a wonderful dress, a pair of drop-dead gorgeous shoes, spent hours at the hairdresser in order to have her silky blue hair done plus spent a lot of time doing her makeup.

And the results couldn't be better! The scientist was so pretty that she was certain that Yamcha wouldn't just ask her to marry him... he'd BEG her to marry him!

"Bye, mom! I'm leaving!" She shouted as soon as she heard his car's horn. "I don't know when I'll be back!"

"Ahhh, Bulma! Wait a minute! Let me take a look at you first!" Answered Mrs. Briefs, leaving the kitchen in a hurry, drying her hands in her apron. "Bulma, darling, you look stunning! By the looks of it I bet that Yamcha would want to make a lot of babies!" The woman said trying to prevent the imminent laughter. "I can't wait to have this house full of children!"

"Sure, mom... sure..." Said the scientist, rolling her eyes at her clueless mother. "Look, I'm going now, okay? See you later! And... wish me luck!" She whispered the last part. And Mrs. Briefs smiled from ear to ear, knowing very well what her daughter meant with that.

"Everything is going to be fine, darling! Now, go catch your man before I do! Huhuhuhu! Too bad I'm a married woman!" Smiling a little, Bulma walked to the door, but when her hand was about to reach the doorknob...

"Hmpf, you really will need lots of luck, wench... if you think wearing these will help you at all."

She faced her unwanted guest resting her hands in her hips, holding no fear at all. "May I ask you what is wrong with my clothes, Vegeta?"

Vegeta... that was the name of her most recent problem. A problem that she brought on herself, since it was her idea to invite the proud saiyan home. If regret could kill...

"You look like a whore."

Bulma held her breath, doing her best not to show how irritated she was because of that comment.

"Well, thank you!" She forced herself to say, plastering a fake smile in her rosy and shiny lips. "I'll take that as a compliment!"

The saiyan prince smiled as well. A cruel and wicked smile. "If you really take that as a compliment, then you're both vulgar and stupid!

Frowning, as pissed off as ever, Bulma turned her back on him, opened the door and immediately bumped into Yamcha, her scowl dissolving into a smile at the sight of her love.

"Wow, Bulma! You look... Wow! You're gorgeous!" Said the young man, not being able to take his eyes off of her body.

The scientist even tried to thank him for the compliment, but at that precise moment the living room echoed with a sound of a feral and very threatening growl.

"What was that? I didn't know that you'd bought a dog!" Yamcha exclaimed, looking quite frightened and searching for the source of the mysterious noise. "And a very jealous one, by the way!"

Bulma had a slight idea of who was responsible for that wild sound. She looked around and noticed that she was alone with Yamcha in the living room. "I don't know what was that noise..." Whispered a confused Bulma. "But, let's go, right! Today is our special day!"

However, despite her apparent laid-back attitude, a question was stuck in her head.

Why the hell did Vegeta growl?


	3. Bulma's first time cooking

I do not own DBZ.

* * *

*Bulma's first time cooking*

"WOMAN! SERVANT WOMAN!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, VEGETA?"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"AND WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?"

The saiyan roared like a mad man and made his way to the lab, looking for the scientist. "I'm hungry and I required nourishment!" He said, snotty as ever, as soon as he entered the room, which was full of technological devices. "NOW!"

Bulma, who until now had been repairing a big machine, didn't even bother to look at her uninvited guest. "You're not a child and you have been living here in the Corporation for three months now… I think it's time enough for you to learn how to take care of yourself." She said, quickly dismissing him.

"I'm the prince of all saiyans, and when I give an order I expect it to be obeyed!"

She sighed deeply and put some tools on the table, crossing her arms while turning herself to face him. "And since when am I your slave?"

"Since when I'm your master!" He answered with a cocky smile in his lips.

"What? You're not my master, Vegeta! And I definitely am not your slave! If you're hungry, go to the kitchen and get yourself some food, because if it is up to me, you'll starve!"

The saiyan crossed his arms, his gaze on her. "You're a stubborn wench!"

"And you're an arrogant jerk who thinks to be way better than everyone else!" The bold scientist answered back, her blue eyes full of fury. "Look, Vegeta, I'm serious here! My parents are travelling and only will be back in a couple of days… and as you can see…" She said pointing to all the paraphernalia in the lab. "… I have a lot of work to do! I can't waste my time worrying about your meals!"

The saiyan prince was quiet for a moment, just observing the weird machines in which Bulma worked so much. "Woman, are these things for the gravity room?"

"Hum? For the GR? No." She said, feeling quite confused.

"So they're not important!" Vegeta quickly answered, turning his back on her and walking to the door. "I'm going to take a shower and when I'm done, I expect to find my meal ready… Because otherwise, an unexpected accident may occur in your precious lab!" With that, he left, leaving behind a bewildered Bulma on the brink of panic.

"GRR! I HATE YOU, VEGETA!"

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Since she didn't have any choice, Bulma went to the kitchen…

…and now, she sat at the table, flipping through pages in her mother's sacred cooking book. "Hum… what should I do? What should I do?" She asked herself. "These things seem to be so complicated... but if my mother can make them, so can I! After all, I'm a genius!"

The desperate woman looked through each page full of interest, a frown in her beautiful face. "Ahh... Kami-sama... I don't know anything about cooking! But if I do not cook something for that Neanderthal, he'll destroy my lab…" Then, all of a sudden, a nice picture of what seemed to be a juicy spaghetti with tomato sauce caught her eyes. "Aha! That's the answer! Spaghetti! It must be really easy to make and it must be enough for that damn saiyan to stuff his own face!"

As soon as she finished reading the cooking book, she started her work, filling a large pot with water and gathering all of the necessary ingredients.

Bulma was settled, she was going to make some spaghetti… and it'd be the best spaghetti Vegeta had ever tasted in all his life – not that she cared or something though!

"Servant woman! Is my food ready?"

"Not yet, Vegeta! I'm still cooking it... when everything is ready I'll let you know! Now, be a good boy and let me finish my last masterpiece!" Grumbling a little, he did exactly what she said.

_A few minutes later…_

Biting her bottom lip, the scientist looked at the pot…

…and looked to the picture.

Sighing, she gave another glance at the pot…

…and once again fixed her eyes in the picture on the book.

Well, she had to say that it wasn't very similar to the picture on the recipe's book…

The noodles were completely stuck together, and the sauce was kind of dark… almost black. Was it normal for tomato sauce to have that color? Well… whatever! She was done and finally could return to her lab.

"VEGETAAAA! IT'S READY!"

"Finally! It took you long enough!"

"Hey! Stop complaining! I bet that it was worth it! The food must be great!"

The saiyan looked somewhat afraid to pot and made a face when sensed the smell of burning. "What is this thing?"

"What do you mean? It's spaghetti, of course!"

"Spaghetti?" Hn… the other servant woman cooked this dish to me once… and I must say that it didn't have this aspect… much less this smell!"

Bulma frowned, felling quite offended by his comment. "Well, this is the _Spaghetti à la Bulma_!" with that said, she put a spoon in the pot and, with lots of effort, was able to scoop some pasta out to serve a plate to the saiyan. "_Bon appetit_, your Highness! Now, I'm going to my lab! And I want to be left there... alone!

Seating at the table, the prince faced the weird food for a few minutes, but soon shrug his shoulders. 'If they didn't try to poison me until today, I doubt that they'd try something like that now.' He thought as he swallowed the first bite of his meal.

Grimacing, Vegeta could only think about how he was going to survive until the other woman came back from her trip.


	4. The first day of school

I do not own DBZ.

* * *

*The first day of school*

With a smile gracing her lips, Bulma was looking at her adorable son, Trunks, who was looking concerned at his father, Vegeta, who, by the way, gazed Bulma with an indescribably bored look, and Bulma, who until now had a beautiful smile on her lips, rested her hands on her hips and turned herself to face Vegeta, when a sudden and scary frown appeared on her face.

And when Vegeta snorted, crossed his arms and turned his face to avoid her gaze, Bulma once again turned herself to Trunks, a smile playing on her lips once more.

"So, Trunks, honey... Could you please tell mommy why exactly you do not want to go to school anymore!" The scientist said, her beautiful smile never faltering.

"Because school sucks!" Answered the boy without any hesitation, pouting and crossing his arms just like his father had done.

"But, Trunks! Today was just your first day of school! And the first days are never bad! You meet your teachers, you make friends…"

"They are all morons!" Retorted the little kid, even angrier than before. And at the precise moment that Bulma had listened to her son swear, she looked to her husband with hatred in her eyes. The said saiyan just snorted and avoided her even more.

"See! That's why I'm always telling you to not use that kind of speech near Trunks! Now he's swearing, for Kami's sake!" As answer, the proud prince just grunt something incomprehensible… and Bulma sighed deeply, her slender fingers combing her short blue hair. "Honey, why do you thin-"

"Because they laugh at me, mom! Everyone!" The boy almost shouted. "And it was horrible! I never, ever want to go back to school again!"

Bulma watched her son with a mix of surprise and confusion on her face. Trunks had always been a smart kid and a good social mixer, and she was pretty sure that he was going to get along with the other kids at school. So why, why didn't that happen?

Getting up from her chair, Bulma walked over to the sofa where the little boy was and sat by his side. "What happened, baby? Tell mommy, please!" She said affectionately.

The boy hesitated for a moment, but soon began his story. "In the beginning, it was really nice… I met a bunch of boys, who were very cool, but… but then the teacher asked us to present ourselves to the class! Everybody started talking about their families, so I decided to do the same thing!"

The scientist forced a smile, briefly looking at Vegeta, who was still trying to avoid her gaze. "And what did you say to the class, Trunks?"

"Well..." Started the saiyan hibrid. "First, I said that I lived here, in the Capsule Corporation, and told them that you were my mommy... but I guess that the teacher already knew that! And then…"

"And then..."

"Then, she asked me to tell something about daddy! So I told her that my daddy was the strongest man in the world! But the teacher was still not satisfied and she asked me what was his profession. So, I said that he was the prince of all saiyans, but she didn't know what a saiyan was… then I told her that the saiyans were a race of powerful warriors and since my daddy was the prince, he was the strongest! Then, I told her about Vegetasei and how it had been destroyed by a monster called Freeza. And then, after that the damn lizard was defeated, daddy came to Earth to live with us!"

Bulma blinked. One, two, three times. Did her son just said that or was she definitely going nuts?

"Trunks... did you said all of this to your teacher?"

"I did, mom!" The boy firmly nodded. "And then everybody started laughing at me! And they even called me a liar!"

"Oh... hmm... honey, I need to have a word with your dad for a second, okay! Why don't you just go to your room and wait for me in there?" She said with the utmost calm.

"Okay… err… does it mean that I'm grounded? Did I do something wrong, mommy?"

"No, no! You haven't done anything wrong! I just need to have a word with your dad"

The little fighter nodded and as soon as he left the room Bulma turned herself to face Vegeta. Her eyes filled with cold fury as she glared at him. "By any chances... do you want to tell me something, Vegeta?"

"No, I don't." Simple and short.

"No? Are you sure?" She asked one more time, approaching him like a lion approaches its victims.

The proud saiyan stood his ground, glaring daggers at her. "The brat had the right to know about his race! About his past!"

"He is six years old! SIX YEARS OLD!" She shouted, almost tearing her hair out. "You can't tell a six years old boy about Freeza or Vegetasei or the simple fact that his father is a freaking alien!"

"And why not? It's the truth! We, saiyans, are a proud race and it was about time the boy knew about his heritage and its honour!"

First, Bulma counted to three. Since it wasn't enough to calm her nerves, she counted to ten. And sighed deeply, massaging her temples. Trying to argue with Vegeta was like arguing with a door – or maybe worse, since the doors can't answer you back. Grimacing, she gave her back to the saiyan and went to her son's bedroom. In the first place, she'd have a talk with the boy and go to the school to solve all the problems there – or, at least, try. And only after all that, she'd take care of the hardest part: try arguing with Vegeta.

That may take longer than expected.

May Kami-sama be with her.

* * *

A/N: Cara2012, NNP and TFSrules, thank you so much for the reviews! :)


End file.
